


On Holiday

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompts North Pole and sunburn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts North Pole and sunburn.

"Where would _you_ like to go on holiday?" Harry asked. "It always comes down to what I want."

"That is because," Severus said, taking off his reading glasses and setting them atop his now closed book, "you are hard to please."

"Me?" Harry gaped. "I'm no such thing."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Should we discuss the potions conference in Berlin?"

"That was different," Harry retorted. "It was hardly a holiday since you were working and it rained the entire week!"

"Barcelona?"

"Worst sunburn of my life." Harry winced in remembered pain. "But you should have woken me," he added with a pout.

Severus pinned him with a look. "How was I to know you didn't take my advice about the proper application of the sunscreen salve?" 

Harry looked abashed for a moment but then said, "What about Morocco?"

"Morocco was delightful." They exchanged a heated look. 

_Delightful._

"It was also your recommendation. If I were to suggest we Apparate to the North Pole, somehow you'd end up impaled on it," Severus said drily. 

Harry guffawed. "It will be different this time, I promise," he said, taking Severus's hand in his.

"Sweden, then." 

Harry blinked. "Why would we go somewhere cold? It's cold enough here."

Severus put his glasses back on and picked up his book. "Let me know what you decide, Harry."

"I've heard they have private beaches in Greece," Harry said, voice sinfully low.

Severus looked at Harry over the edge of his glasses. "How private?" 

Harry smirked. "Very."


End file.
